


F*ck Yeah Darcy Lewis Femslash Event: 10 Days of Femslash!

by Dresupi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bondage, Elevator Sex, F/F, Female Pietro, Female Quicksilver, Femslash, Fluff, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Meet-Cute, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Sex Pollen, Skype, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all.  Series of one-shots featuring Darcy Lewis and one of the other lovely ladies of the MCU.  ;)  </p><p>I'll put asterisks (*) in the chapter titles if it contains explicit content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, usedkarma for sponsoring the event!!!

1\.  Table of Contents

2\.   ***** '[Day 1: Lazy Sunday' - Darcy/Kate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6476839/chapters/14825989)

3\.   '[Day 2: Single Parents AU' - Darcy/Natasha](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6476839/chapters/14826001)

4\.   *****[Day 3: Stuck in an elevator (and loving it) - Darcy/Wanda](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6476839/chapters/14828023)

5\.  '[Day 4: Oblivious Matchmater' - Darcy/Sif](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6476839/chapters/14856277)

6\.   ***'**[Day 5:  Secretly Married - Darcy/Natasha](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6476839/chapters/14878309)

7\.   ***** '[Day 6: Truth or Dare - Darcy/Karen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6476839/chapters/14887042)

8\.   ***** '[Day 7: Rivalry to Romance - Darcy/Petra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6476839/chapters/14913214)

9\.   ***** '[Day 8: Sex Pollen AU - Betty/Darcy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6476839/chapters/14930428)

10\.   ***** '[Day 9: Road Trip AU - Darcy/Jessica Jones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6476839/chapters/14964226)

11\.  '[Day 10: Soulmate AU - Darcy/Jane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6476839/chapters/22384802)

 


	2. *Day 1: Lazy Sunday (Darcy/Kate)

Lazy breakfast in bed was kind of amazing.  

Especially if the breakfast was Kate.  

Kate was Darcy’s favorite flavor.  

Her fingers scratched at Darcy’s scalp as she sucked on her clit.  She writhed beneath her touch, all kinds of wonderful curse words filling the silence in their bedroom. 

Darcy hummed and flicked out her tongue, easing off her clit to give her some time to catch her breath. She licked around her center, spreading her thighs more as she fucked her tongue in and out.  Knowing full well that wasn’t going to get her off.  

Kate gasped and tried to move, tried to direct Darcy’s attention back to the bundle of nerves. Tried to slide down on the bed as if Darcy wouldn’t notice what she was doing.  

She pushed back, looking up at her girlfriend from between her legs.  She grinned.  “Do ya need something, Babe?”  

“God…please…Darce…I wanna come…” she was moaning, plucking her nipples and rolling her hips up towards Darcy’s face.  

“I dunno…” she teased, pressing a kiss to one of Kate’s quaking thighs.  “I kinda like you like this.  All…desperate…” she hummed and kissed the other thigh.  “Might keep ya here a while…”  

Kate squirmed, begging and pleading both with her eyes and the sounds she was making.  

Darcy languidly crawled up beside her, intending to do a little more kissing, tease her nipples a little more and maybe get her off with her hand.  Or maybe use that vibrator in the top drawer.  

Kate had other plans, though. Darcy jumped a little when Kate’s hand snuck down between her legs, parting her folds to play with her clit. She let her head hit the pillow as Kate’s lips attached to her throat, sucking what was sure to be one hell of a hickey into her pale skin.

Darcy rocked her hips against her hand, reaching over to thumb over one of Kate’s nipples.  

“I’ve got nowhere to be…” she murmured, grunting when two fingers slid up inside her.  “I can do this all day, Katie Kate.”  

Kate released her neck with a pop, giving her the evil eye for using that nickname.  “You think I’ve got somewhere to be, Darce?  I could LITERALLY fuck you all day.”  

Was that a challenge? It sounded like a challenge. Yeah.  Definitely a challenge.  

“Challenge accepted,” Darcy smirked and pinched the nipple between her fingers slightly.  “First one to come LOSES.”  

Kate let out a breathy sigh, snaking one of her legs in between Darcy’s to get better leverage for her hand.  “Not sure a contest really adheres to your rules about Sunday…cuz I mean…this isn’t really relaxing…”  

“Are you not relaxed?” Darcy leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.  “Tension in your shoulder’s gone.  You seem pretty relaxed to me…”  She switched to the other nipple, feeling it pebble under her thumb.  

Kate let her head drop down to Darcy’s shoulder. “Fine…you got me…sex contest.  All day.”  


	3. Day 2: Single Parents AU (Darcy/Natasha)

They’d met originally at the park.  Olive had been still a toddler.  She’d toddled her way over to where Natasha and little James were swinging, almost stepping in front of the swing.  Luckily Mommy came to the rescue, scooping up the tiny girl just in the nick of time.

They’d hit it off right away.  Natasha was a little bit on the quiet side, but Darcy was one of those people who wormed under your skin and into the position of best friend without you even realizing it.  

And they were both single moms, so…the extra set of eyes at the park was a BIG help.  

At the park, at the zoo, museums, restaurants…they did everything together.  For years.  Even after the kids were in school.  Coffee and books was a thing every Wednesday.  The went on joint grocery shopping trips because it was easier to keep the kids entertained.

Eventually, they were even planning a vacation together.  Disney. Over spring break.  Olive was six and James was eight, so it was apparent that they’d need a break from the tough life of first and third grade respectively. And it ended up being cheaper to go together than to try to plan it solo.  

Of course.  There was always THE THING.  The thing that kept Darcy awake at night that was now constantly wriggling its way into her every day and becoming harder and harder to ignore.

It had been at the back of Darcy’s mind for a while.  This little…niggling crush that she had on her best friend.  Her quiet, best friend who probably would DIE if she found out about it.  

And Darcy was nothing if not a realist.  She knew bringing it up might ruin everything.  So, she kept it quiet.  She didn’t want to lose her best friend.  And she certainly didn’t want Olive and James to stop hanging out.  

No matter how difficult it was.  Especially when they were sharing a hotel room.  And doing everything together.  At the happiest place on earth.  

Most frustrating place on earth, more like… Darcy thought. Grumping around the bathroom because she didn’t want Natasha to see.  

It was the Magic Kingdom today.  The kids were SO excited.  Olive with her pink sneakers and fairy wings in the hopes that Tinkerbell would notice her and whisk her away to live the fae life. She was living out every six-year-old’s fantasy and loving EVERY second.  James was decked out head-to-toe in Buzz Lightyear merch.  He even had a ball cap with the character on it. Shoelaces. Socks.  Probably underwear.  

They took the shuttle to the park, getting out and standing behind the big ribbon with everyone else. Darcy knew Natasha wasn’t looking forward to this, she’d been worried about losing one of the kids in the crowd.  She glanced over at her friend who was worriedly eying all the people.  

“Hey guys…buddy, system, okay?  Hold each other’s hands…” Darcy grabbed for the kids, clasping their hands together. “And remember…when you hear ‘MARCO’, what do you say?”  

“Polo…” they answered in unison.  

“Awesome…” she grinned brightly at Natasha.  

“But what about you and Nat?” asked Olive.  “What if you get lost?”  

“Yeah…” James nodded, “You guys should buddy up too…”  

“We’re fine, we’re adults…” Darcy waved him off.  

“No, I think I’d feel a lot better if you and mom buddied up.”

“Yeah…” Olive chimed in saucily, “Me too.”  

Darcy looked over at Nat, who shrugged and offered her hand.  Darcy took it, clasping it lightly.  But Natasha laced their fingers with an amused smirk.  

And even though the buddy system degenerated into nothing for the kids, who let go of each other as soon as a certain red-shorts-wearing mouse came into the picture, Darcy and Natasha remained attached at the hand for most of the day.  

For the buddy system, of course.  Just buddies. Pals.  Gals being pals, whatever.  

Of course the arm around her waist and the sly kiss on her neck during the fireworks that night was for a different kind of system altogether.  

The kind that had Darcy’s mind racing for the whole week as little touches and caresses turned their friendship into something altogether different.  

Culminating in a scorching kiss the last night they were there.  The kids were fast asleep on their bed and The late show was on the TV, muted.  With subtitles.  

And Natasha’s beautiful lips were pressed against hers and Darcy couldn’t really remember why she hadn’t brought this up years before.  They could have been doing this the whole time.  All the kissing.  So much kissing.  Only kissing for now, though. Because…hello, kids in the room.  

She broke off the kiss, staring into Nat’s green eyes, dark and somehow brighter for it.  “So…I’m thinking we should schedule a sleepover when we get back…”  

Natasha quirked her eyebrow mischievously.  “I’m thinking you’re right…”  


	4. *Day 3: Stuck in an Elevator (and Loving It) (Darcy/Wanda)

“Oh fuck, yes…Grade A use of telekinesis…”  Darcy’s hand smacked the wall of the elevator, gripping the hand rail tightly with the other. She wobbled on one leg, the other slung casually over her girlfriend’s shoulder for quite honestly the BEST oral she’d received EVER.    

Wanda’s hands slid up from her hips to ruck up Darcy’s blouse, her fingernails dragging over the lacy bra she was wearing.  

Sure, stopping the elevator with her mind might not be the BEST use of her “gifts”, but Darcy was definitely not complaining.  And she was kind of hoping to return the favor the first chance she got. Preferably in here.  

Darcy’s panties were torn, hanging around her ankle in the wake of Wanda’s spontaneity.  Not the first time.  Definitely not the last.  Her clothes could barely withstand the desire of the Sokovian bombshell to whom she’d given her heart.  But she really didn’t care.  It was sexy as hell.  

Wanda moaned against her, the sound rumbling against her clit and making her cry out. Her tongue swirled and lapped as her fingers plucked at Darcy’s lace covered breasts, making her nipples stiffen.  Thumbs circled them, the lace adding more stimulation.    

She was close.  God, was she close.  The sounds she was making were borderline obscene and this was just her tongue.  Wanda wasn’t even using her fingers.  Or any of the other powers at her disposal.  

The way this woman could work a dildo…it was definitely another Grade A use of telekinesis.

Darcy keened loudly when she sucked gently at her clit, tongue still flicking steadily.  Fingers pinched lightly at her nipples, causing waves of pleasurable pain to jolt through her body.  Her thighs shook and she panted out her girlfriend’s name as she came, hips bucking against Wanda’s face as she rode out her release.    

She sat back on her heels, licking her lips seductively as she stood, eyeing the disheveled mess that was Darcy, fighting to remain standing.  

Darcy flicked the ruined panties off her foot, charging her girlfriend until she had her pinned against the opposite wall.  She kissed her roughly, tasting herself there on Wanda’s lips.  She swiped her tongue into her mouth as her hands started making their way down her body.  

No bra was apparent as she flicked her thumb over a pert nipple.  The stretchy fabric of the dress covering it wasn’t hiding anything.  She slid it down to Wanda’s thigh, darting under the hem of the dress and up to the apex of her thighs.  

Darcy rubbed her through her panties.  Cotton, it felt like.  Wanda’s breath was harsh against her as she petted against the damp fabric.  

Wanda broke off the kiss, “I am not…” she gasped, “Sure I can…keep the elevator…” she trailed off when Darcy started rubbing her in earnest.  

“Better come fast, then…” Darcy murmured, kissing her lips again.  “I’ll get you off quick here…we’ll go home…take a shower…and then you’ll get a slow one…just like you like…”  

Wanda whimpered.  “I can’t…I can’t…”  

Darcy hummed into her mouth as Wanda reached up to rub at her own nipples.  

“Please…touch me…please…” she panted.  

Darcy moved her hand up and under the waist band of her panties, fingers meeting wiry curls before the slick wet heat she sought.  

She circled her clit with two fingers, stroking firm and quick, feeling the other woman tense up just as the elevator started moving again.

Darcy glanced up at the digital screen.  They had ten floors.  But she was already clenching, so it wouldn’t be much longer.  

“Skoro…skoro…” Wanda grunted, her hips rolling towards her fingers. She captured her lips, groaning as her thrusting became erratic.  “Darcy…” she whispered.  She tugged her hand away and shakily began to fix her clothing.  

Darcy sucked her fingers into her mouth and then bent to grab her underwear from the floor, stuffing them into the pocket of her cardigan just as the door opened.

Clint was the only one to witness their exit from the elevator, remarking mostly to himself.  “Sure took ya long enough to get up here…whadya do, get lost?”  

“Yeah, something like that…” Darcy drawled as she took Wanda’s hand and pulled her down the hall towards their apartment.  

“Twice…” Wanda muttered under her breath.  


	5. Day 4: Oblivious Matchmaker (Darcy/Sif)

  
“Ah, but Lady Darcy…one of these warriors must catch your eye…” Sif scanned the crowd in the wedding hall.  “What of Captain Rogers?” She gestured over to the table across the room, where Steve was currently seated with Bucky and Tony.  

Darcy shrugged and hid her grin in the goblet of wine.  Sif was SO clueless and it was absolutely adorable.  “He’s alright, I guess.  If you like Doritos.” 

Sif frowned, “Are Doritos anything like Pop Tarts?  Because I thoroughly enjoyed the Pop Tarts Thor brought back from his last trip to Midgard.” 

“Not really…” 

“Oh…well…what about Fandral?  He is popular with the ladies AND the gentleman, but I’m sure he could be persuaded to abandon his current pursuit in favor of such a…” Sif paused, licking her lips and looking down at her hands, “Such a beautiful Midgardian woman.” 

Darcy had to admit, Fandral WAS a beautiful man.  And she had no doubt that he’d show her a good time. 

But, the one she really wanted was sitting right beside her, nervously spinning her wine goblet and trying her hardest to fix Darcy up with one of Thor and Jane’s wedding guests. 

She directed Darcy’s attention to the head table, “Hogun, perhaps? He looks to be unattached this evening…” Sif’s voice trailed off as a nicely dressed Asgardian woman plopped into his lap and proceeded to shower him with the kind of affection that was DEFINITELY on the heart eyes side of friendly.  “Ah…it appears I have spoken too soon…I apologize, Lady Darcy.  I fear my skills as ‘wingman’ are not what you are used to…” 

“I…uh…actually already HAD a wingman this evening…”  Darcy said slyly, taking another sip of wine to bolster her courage. 

“Oh? Who was it?  It makes me feel better knowing that I wasn’t the only one who failed to procure a companion for you…”

“Ehh…he might be a lot of things, but Thor is no failure…”

Sif looked up and frowned.  “Thor?  But—“ 

“He might have mentioned something about…how a certain…beautiful, Asgardian warrior goddess was warm for my…’voluptuous form’ and sent me over here to…” she cleared her throat, “get to know you.” She reached over to cover Sif’s hand with her own.   

Sif looked murderous for a split second, “That was spoken in confidence…I cannot believe he’d—“ She trailed off as she noticed Darcy’s hand clasping hers. 

“I’m glad he did…” Darcy murmured.  “Because, Lady Sif…I don’t know if you know this…but you are hella fine.  And I’d like to be YOUR companion for the evening.  Maybe we could…get out of here?”

Sif, in her credit, didn’t waste any time once she wrapped her mind around what was happening.  She laced her fingers with Darcy’s and stood, practically dragging her out of the dining hall and into a back corridor. 

And as Darcy was pressed up against the cool stone walls, gasping into Sif’s mouth and writhing against her very skilled fingers, she decided that she’d have to buy one of the industrial sized boxes of Pop Tarts to thank Thor for his meddling.    


	6. *Day 5: Secretly Married (Darcy/Natasha)

Darcy moaned when she felt Natasha’s lips at her neck.  Soft hands sliding around her waist as she rested her chin on Darcy’s shoulder, making eye contact in the full-length mirror in front of them.  “Happy Month-a-versary…”

Darcy smiled, covering Natasha’s hands with her own, left hand over left hand.  Wedding band over wedding band.  “Best month ever…” 

And it had been.  Being the Black Widow’s secret girlfriend was nothing compared to being the Black Widow’s secret wife.  There was something dangerous about belonging to SHIELD’s deadliest assassin.  Literally and figuratively.  The literal part being the reason that Darcy’s true role in Natasha’s life was something like level 9 clearance.  And everyone knew that level 9 was the sexiest clearance level. 

Natasha’s lips were on her shoulder, arms loosening so her hands could roam. Skimming the silk nighty Darcy had donned just for this occasion.  The same one Nat had left in a gift box on the dresser that morning before she’d gone down to the gym. 

Darcy had taken the hint and changed into it after work.  The red lace bodice stretched and pulled across the fullest part of her breasts, showing hints and peeks of her pink nipples, now stiff from being rubbed by the lace.  Hot, wet arousal was pooling between her legs the more she moved.  Red silk cascaded down from the bodice, stopping at the tops of her thighs.  And of course, there were no underwear.  But she hadn’t expected any.  Natasha didn’t like being impeded.       

Nat’s hands came up to caress Darcy’s aching breasts now, kneading them and rolling her nipples beneath the lace.  She let out a moan as Natasha pinched both of them gently before rolling them between her thumb and forefinger. 

‘You are breathtaking…” she breathed in her ear.  “Pull up the skirt so I can see you…” 

Darcy’s hands shook as she reached down to bunch up the silk skirt, to expose herself for her wife’s perusal.  Her cheeks flushed red when one of Natasha’s hands slid down her torso, through the neatly trimmed hair to delve two fingers into her slick folds. 

She hissed, her head falling back. 

“Look…look at yourself.  You’re beautiful…” Natasha prompted.  Darcy looked up, watched the other woman simultaneously work one nipple and rub her clit in tiny circles.  “So beautiful…”

Darcy choked out a cry, feeling both completely exposed and completely comfortable as Nat’s teeth sank into her shoulder, pinching her nipple alternately with the back and forth of her thumb and forefinger. 

She stimulated her clit moved at the same pace, almost too slow as Darcy’s orgasm built up from sparks to a roaring fire as Natasha made her come using only those four fingers: two on her clit and two on one nipple. 

Darcy cried out loudly, the rolling pleasure dragging out for an inordinate amount of time. 

Her legs felt like Jello, but she stood there, watching her wife suck her wet fingers into her mouth, releasing them with a pop and a smirk.  “Fucking gorgeous…”

Darcy snarled and turned to push Natasha back on the bed, intending to spread her legs and dive into her lovely wife’s cunt. Lick her into sweet oblivion. “I’ll show YOU fucking gorgeous…”


	7. *Day 6: Truth or Dare (Darcy/Karen)

“Dare…” Darcy said hesitantly, eying her computer screen.  Skype calling with her girlfriend was unfortunately the only way she’d see her tonight.  It was always like this on nights that they both worked late. But it was definitely better than nothing.   

“God…” Karen’s voice was pensive, like she was thinking.  “Okay, put your shirt on inside out.” 

“Put my shirt on inside out…” Darcy repeated slowly.  “That’s your big dare, Page? Fine.” 

“On the webcam.  So I can see…” 

“But of course, my lady!”  Darcy stood up and crossed her arms over her waist, pulling her shirt up and off and whirling it over her head a couple of times before flipping it inside out and putting it back on.  The whoops and cheers of her girlfriend were almost like a drug. 

“I really hope Foggy doesn’t think I’m giving you a striptease.” 

“Are you kidding?  He’s asleep, drooling on his paperwork…” Karen swiveled her laptop around to face Foggy, who was indeed asleep on a stack of forms.  She swiveled it back.  “Out like a light. What about your scientists?  What are they doing?” 

“Well…Bruce and Jane are working on something science-y…” Darcy gestured vaguely behind her.  “I’m just here to remind them to drink water and take occasional breaks…” 

Karen smiled, “You’re so awesome, Darce.” 

“What?  No.  You’re the awesome one.  And I’m gonna show you JUST how awesome when we finally get home…” she winked coyly.  “But…” she eyed the back room where Jane and Bruce were, “I wouldn’t mind giving you a little…sneak preview…” She waggled her eyebrows. 

Her girlfriend’s eyes lit up.  “Now?” She bit her bottom lip and looked around.  “Hold on…let me go in another room. 

“Same…” Darcy picked up her laptop and scurried for one of the unused offices, shutting the door behind her.  Once she was settled at the desk, her laptop on and the lighting as good as it could be, she waited patiently for Karen to settle in.  The reality of what they were doing creeped in and she flushed, her belly tightening in anticipation. 

“Truth or Dare?” Karen’s voice drifted through the speakers, her face illuminated by the screen of her laptop. 

“Where are you?” 

“The bathroom…” she giggled.  “In the dark, balancing the laptop on my lap.” 

“Classy…” Darcy quipped. 

“Truth or dare?” 

“Isn’t it my turn to ask you?” 

“Hey.  I’m sitting on a toilet.  What exactly do you want to see me do?” Karen teased. 

“Fine.  Dare.” 

Karen licked her lips before responding.  “I dare you to…let me watch you…” Her voice dropped at the end of the sentence, giving it a sultry vibe that Darcy wasn’t about to let go to waste. 

She repositioned in the chair, hoisting her leg up over the arm of the desk chair and hiking up her skirt. 

“Take off your top…” Karen directed. 

She smiled, pulling it up and over her head yet again and exposing her breasts, barely contained in the lacy bra she’d only worn because it was laundry day.  Karen’s expression was worth it.  Darcy ran her tongue over her top lip and tugged down on the cups, letting her ample flesh spill out.  She tweaked at one stiff nipple, watching Karen’s eyes grow dark as she played with them.  She let one hand slide down to her panties.  “You wanna watch me?” she asked coyly, repeating Karen’s dare back to her. 

Her girlfriend nodded, watching in rapt attention as her hand slid into her panties and through her slick folds.  Karen hummed and shifted slightly as Darcy began to rub her clit in tiny little circles. 

“I want you to come…” Karen whispered.  “Get yourself off…fast.  As fast as you can…” 

Darcy quirked an eyebrow and began to rub her clit in earnest, encouraged by Karen’s soft voice. “Yeah…yeah…like that…” 

She thumbed at her nipple, feeling her release already tugging at her core.  “God, Karen…” 

“Oh…” Karen bit her lip, her breathing more laborious as Darcy worked herself closer and closer to the edge.  “Come for me, Darcy…” 

Darcy would probably do anything she asked at that point in time, so she wasn’t sure if she was ready or if Karen’s voice pushed her over the edge, but she was coming.  Immediately. Her thighs shook with the intensity of it. 

She slowed her hand, bringing herself down from it.  Wincing as she pulled her leg off the arm of the chair, righting her skirt even as her thighs still quaked with aftershocks. 

She locked eyes with her girlfriend over the webcam, exhaling roughly.  “Karen?  Truth or Dare?” 


	8. *Day 7: Rivalry to Romance (Darcy/Petra)

  
“A friendly wager?”  Petra smirked, her blue eyes flashing. 

“Flying fast and loose with the word friendly, aren’t we?” Darcy chuckled, taking a sip of her Vodka Collins and setting it back down on the bar.  “But sure.” 

Petra was practically vibrating on her bar stool. “Let’s see who gets the most phone numbers…”

“For what?  Bragging rights?”

“If I win…you forfeit your television channel rights in the common room for a month.” Her narrow lips were permanently fixed in that smirk of hers.     

“Fair enough, but what about if I win?” asked Darcy, arching an eyebrow. 

“You will not win…” the other woman leaned forward on her elbow.  “I will…eh…sweep the floor with you.” 

“’Mop’, but you’re getting better, Petra.”  Darcy took another sip of her drink, feigning nonchalance.  Except it was highly probable that she was right.  Petra Maximoff was kind of a player.  She could charm the pants off a monk.  Or a nun for that matter.  Darcy had a different approach, and it sometimes took longer.  There was a reason they called Petra “Quicksilver” and it wasn’t just to do with her tendency for super-speediness. 

“Idiots, the both of you…” Waldo groused from the other side of Petra.  He glanced down at the two of them, looking between them and shaking his head.  Like he knew something they didn’t.  He probably did.  What with his mind magic voodoo powers.

“Out of my head, LITTLE brother…” Petra elbowed him gently before running her hand through her short silver hair.

“Little, nothing…we are literally the same age.” 

“I am twelve minutes older! And twelve minutes more amazing!” 

“Twelve minutes more foolhardy…”  Waldo grumbled under his breath before waving his hand flippantly at both of them.  “Be gone.  I do not wish to be a spectator at your ridiculous competition.” 

“Waldo, for real…you should loosen up once in a while…” Darcy shrugged off her coat and laid it over his lap.  “Will ya watch this for me?” 

He simply waved his hand again, rolling his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

Darcy groaned as Petra licked a stripe up the column of her throat, the elevator taking altogether too long to reach her floor.  As the other woman slipped a hand up under her skirt, she tried to remember how this happened. 

They were competing.  It was neck and neck for a while. 

But now they were necking in her elevator so…

She grunted in surprise when Petra’s dexterous fingers slipped inside her panties.  She responded in kind, her hand squeezing around the breast in her hand.  Thumb seeking the stiff nipple and rolling over it. 

“How did this happen?” she wondered aloud. 

Petra chuckled against her skin, “How has it NOT happened already?” 

“Who won?” Darcy gasped, her brain clouded with desire. 

“Who got more numbers?” Petra’s hand vibrated between her legs as two fingers worked their way inside her.  “I lost count? I say…” she began to steadily stroke Darcy from the inside, eliciting a yelp from the other woman.  “I say we begin a new contest…” She leaned over to latch onto her collarbone, sucking hard before pulling away.  “The most orgasms wins?” 

Darcy moaned, asking breathlessly, “Who has the most or who gives the most?” 

Petra waggled her eyebrows, “Both?” 


	9. *Day 8: Sex Pollen!AU (Darcy/Betty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bondage. Medical Kink. Also, this sex pollen isn't the "sex or die" stuff. Just something that gets your motor running. REALLY running.

The heat rolled through her.  It felt like her blood was boiling.  Boiling and then settling somewhere around her groin. 

Betty had explained everything thoroughly.  Yes, it was sex pollen.  Yes, that was a real thing.  She'd be insatiable for about an hour.  During which time, Betty would tease and stroke her, lap and lick her, dragging out her pleasure for the full hour.  All while she was strapped down to this exam table.

Her girlfriend was kinky. There was no question about that.

But Darcy was anything but vanilla.  And the thought of Betty Ross, in her white lab coat, teasing and torturing her, giving her unrelenting pleasure, was fucking hot as hell.  She'd brokered a return of the favor, after the effects of the sex pollen wore off.  To the tune of her girlfriend's cunt in her face for an undetermined amount of time. 

But for right now, she was writhing on an exam table, the soft restraints weren't uncomfortable other than they were keeping her from rubbing her clit, which was what she wanted to be doing right now. 

Betty was watching her from across the room.  Watching her wriggle and attempt to satisfy the burning ache in her pussy. 

She finally approached her, touching her thighs and making her keen loudly. 

"You're so wet..." she murmured, sliding two fingers into her dripping entrance.  "So ready..."  She crooked her fingers, rubbing her g-spot as Darcy yelped.  Adding her thumb into the equation, rubbing her clit. 

The first orgasm didn't take long.  Neither did the second or the third.  And just as Betty had predicted, they didn't relieve anything.  Simply increased her desire to almost a fever pitch. 

After her hand, she switched to a dildo, lubing up the purple monstrosity and sliding it effortlessly inside her.  She pumped it in and out, reaching up to tweak Darcy's nipples as she fucked her thoroughly. 

"Rub my clit..." Darcy moaned, her hips bucking up to meet the silicone dick. 

Betty shushed her with soothing tones.  "I want to see you come like this, Darcy...sweetheart, come for me..." 

It took slightly longer, but she did, clenching around the toy and grunting like a porn star. 

Betty moaned, leaning down to lap at her neglected clit, bringing her to another singing release soon after, still clenching around the dildo deep inside her. 

She removed it then, leaving Darcy feeling empty.  She reached over to a counter top, rummaging around for a second and reappearing in front of Darcy, brandishing the fucking big guns. Or gun, as it was. The Hitachi Magic Wand.  The biggest gun they had. 

"Fuck..." Darcy keened as Betty switched it on.  Thing was loud as hell, but it got the job done. 

She rode out countless orgasms as Betty pressed it relentlessly to her clit, sucking and licking at her nipples the whole time.    

Darcy finally tapped out, whispering a harsh "Yellow" when it became too much. 

She was drenched in sweat, sticking to the table when Betty unstrapped her and helped her sit.  Nudged a bottle of Gatorade complete with a bendy straw to her lips. 

She wiped her forehead with a cool cloth, telling her how good she was, how very, very good. 

Darcy panted, sipping at the straw.  "I might need a nap before I return the favor..." 


	10. *Day 9: Road Trip (Darcy Lewis/Jessica Jones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted over in my song prompts fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6161209/chapters/14930419) as Chapter 83. 
> 
> As prompted to me by star-lord-and-saviour on tumblr.

  
The wind whipped through her hair as they drove down the highway, leaving the city behind them. 

Jessica's leg bounced and she pushed down the desire to hurry the other woman along.  The other woman, who had introduced herself as Darcy Lewis, was more interested in finding a radio station than she was with getting out of Manhattan. 

"So..." Darcy drawled, having finally decided on an alternative rock station.  "You're that...woman they're all talking about?  The really...really strong woman?"

"Yep..."  Jessica answered.  "That's me." 

"That's cool.  You know...you should like...totally meet a friend of mine.  He's pretty strong too." 

She snorted.  "Body builder?" 

"Not...quite..."

Jessica shrugged.  "Whatever.  Listen...if you could pick up the pace a little...I'm a little pressed for time." 

"Oh I hear ya.  I have to be in L.A by the weekend.  Big...shipment to drop off." 

"Cool.  Well, if you wanna get there by then, we should really pick it up."  She wound her hand in a circle.  "You know.  Chop. Chop." 

Darcy stepped on the gas and Jessica's heartbeat calmed a little. 

 

* * *

 

The first hotel they stopped at was just outside of Chicago. 

It was where they discovered their mutual disdain for Nick at Nite's current lineup.  For completely different reasons, but it was something. 

"I can't believe Friends is on Nick at Nite..." Darcy complained.  "It's NOT TV Land material.  I am NOT that old..."  She gestured rudely towards the screen.  "Fuck you, Nick at Nite." 

Jessica snorted, her distaste stemmed more from the show choices, rather than the credibility of their inclusion.  "How old are you?  You can't be older than...twenty-two?" 

"Try twenty-six..." Darcy corrected.  "Twenty-seven in June." 

"Aw, well.  You're still a baby..." Jessica tried not to notice when Darcy stretched her arms over her head, her tank top riding up to reveal a full inch of pale skin over the waistband of her shorts.  Just like she'd tried not to notice her tits in the top Darcy had been wearing that day.  Or the sway of her hips when she sauntered around the car to fill it up at the gas station earlier.  Or the hunger in her blue eyes that surely rivaled her own.   

"Not too much of a baby..." Darcy winked. 

Jessica turned and rolled away from her then.  Because this wasn't something she needed to get involved with.  Darcy was enough of a baby that she'd never be okay with something casual, she could tell that right off.  Darcy looked at her with stars in her eyes.  And Jessica knew she had no right to ruin that.  To kill the stars.  Because that's what she was.  A star killer.  

But Darcy was one of those people who could slide their way under your skin. 

Under your skin. 

Under your clothes. 

It happened at some point during the night.  Maybe it was because Jessica really was lonely, despite what she told herself and everyone else. 

Or maybe it was because Darcy really wasn't a baby and she really was just looking for something casual and short term.  Maybe the stars weren't stars.  Maybe it was just glitter and flash. 

Or maybe Darcy was just really, REALLY convincing.  Her soft skin, her wandering hands.  Or that thing she was currently doing with her tongue. 

All of it was very convincing...

Jessica moaned loudly, grabbing fistfuls of the white hotel sheets as Darcy lapped and slurped on her clit, bringing her towards one hell of an earth shattering orgasm.  And all her doubts were sort of pushed to the back of her mind.  The only thing she could think of was how to do the same for her.  How to get into her pink polka dot sleep shorts and return the favor.

When she came, the sheets ripped, coming apart like wet paper towels in her hands.  Darcy was looking at her in wonder, wiping her mouth and looking a little scared, but mostly turned on. 

Jessica sat up, crawling over to her and pressing her down against the bed as gently as she could, pulling up her top to get at those lovely, lovely tits she'd been admiring earlier.  She swirled her tongue around her nipples, making Darcy cry out. 

She alternated between them, sucking them lightly and flicking her tongue against the stiff peaks. 

She abandoned her breasts in favor of sucking little bruises down Darcy's stomach.  The scent of her arousal was heavier the further south she got. She ripped off the thin satin sleep shorts, the panties underneath followed. 

Jessica nosed through her damp curls, finding the sensitive little nub and flicking it steadily with her tongue. 

Darcy was almost as loud as she had been, writhing and pleading with her every step of the way.  Her thighs shaking as she found her own release within minutes. 

They stared at each other afterwards, before coming to the mutual decision to fall asleep back to back, legs intertwined.  Jessica was not really caring whether Darcy had real stars or fake in her eyes when she looked at her.  Not caring one bit. 

 

* * *

 

Regardless of whether she cared or not, Jessica got her answer a few days later, when Darcy got out of the car in a gas station outside Las Vegas. 

In the city of lights, there was glitter in the air. 

And as the SHIELD agents surrounded the car, Jessica realized that she couldn't tell the difference between the glitter and the stars.  


	11. Day 10: Soulmate AU (Darcy/Jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timer Soulmate Trope.
> 
> And if you'll click [here](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/142715981534/fydl-femslash-event-day-10-soulmate-au-pairing), you'll see the cute little photoset I made for this on tumblr.

It wasn't like Darcy didn't know that her timer was down to the minutes and seconds. 

It wasn't like the importance of the timer's gradual countdown hadn't been ingrained in her since birth. 

It wasn't like her MOM hadn't been calling her constantly all week, wondering what she was wearing for her interview with the department head.  Because in all likelihood, her soulmate was going to be another one of the applicants. 

She'd gone over all kinds of different scenarios in her head.  Fighting for the last cookie on the measly refreshments table, because that was TOTALLY her in a nutshell and if her soulmate wasn't a junk food addict, she didn't know HOW they existed in the first place. 

She'd changed clothes four times.  Settling on a really nice blazer and blouse combo.  Double whammy for her internship interview that she was definitely going to bomb, because...hello? Soulmate? Not that Darcy thought of herself as a knockout or anything.  But she wasn’t a slouch.    But, if she did bomb the interview, it wasn't a HUGE deal.  It wasn't even her major.  Even if it WOULD give her the six elective credits she'd need to graduate early the following December. 

She'd have her soulmate, maybe her plans would change. 

Not likely, but maybe. 

A quick glance down at her timer told her that she had T-minus twenty-four minutes to hoof it across campus and up three flights of stairs to the astrophysics chair's office on the fourth floor of the science building. 

She honestly hadn't even BEEN there since freshman year when she'd gotten both of her science classes out of the way.  Dr. Ross.  Biology.  Now THAT was a beautiful woman.  Gorgeous, tall, smart.  The holy trinity.

Jane Foster was who she was meeting with today. She'd only seen her in photographs, but Darcy was inclined to think that Culver University employed only the foxiest of scientists to become professors.  There was seriously an epidemic of hot foxy professors.  PILFs, if you will.  PILFs as far as the eye could see. 

She tried not to hurry, because the last thing she wanted to do was be out of breath and sweaty when she met her soul mate.  Not that it would matter, now that she thought about it. 

What you see is what you get, baby...I'm a sweaty hot mess and I'm all yours.

Regardless of her "cool" thoughts, she still arrived a few minutes late, with pit stains, boob sweat, and a charming little wheeze thanks to that last flight of stairs. 

She burst into the waiting area, surprised to find it empty.  The only person inside was an ancient receptionist.  And that made Darcy just a LITTLE BIT nervous. The old woman grumbled at her, gesturing to a chair.

She glanced down at her timer.  Still two minutes to go, so definitely NOT the world's last confederate widow over there. 

"Am I too late? For the internship interview?  That's today, right?" 

Auntie Em snorted, nodding her head.  "It’s today." 

Darcy sat down with huff, deciding to wait it out as patiently as she could. 

She was literally watching the seconds tick away, down to the last five when the door across the room opened and out stepped Dr. Foster, whose pictures had NOT done her justice in the slightest. 

"Darcy Lewis?" she called into the room, her eyes resting on Darcy just as both women's timers went off simultaneously. 

Darcy's breath caught in her throat as she nodded her head, suddenly overcome with emotion.  "That's me..." she gulped.  She took in the sight, trying to memorize every single nuance for careful consideration later.  Messy bun.  Snobby professor garb.  A pop tart clutched along with the stack of papers in her hand. It was her soulmate.  Jane Foster was her gorgeous junk food maven of true love. 

Dr. Foster's...JANE'S face broke into a nervous smile.  "It's you..." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the muses? Leave a comment or kudos?
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
